Savage Soul - Part 2 - Fates Were Cruel
by TeeKay
Summary: The second part of my fic, finally out after 3 weeks of waiting, I hope you people enjoy this, I've spent like 30 minutes on it =P


A/N: Alright after like 3 weeks, I have finally finished the second part of Savage Soul. I'd personally think that this one is better than the first part, but heck.. this is only my first drama/romance fic =) Please R+R, TTYL! Buh Bai!  
  
  
Savage Soul - Part TWO - Fates Were Cruel  
  
TK walked slowly out of what seemed like an endless expanse of darkness that had overwhelmed him so suddenly. Realizing that it was indeed a cave that he had just walked out of, he breathed a sigh of relief. What had happen to him about an hour ago, he still couldn't understand, he and Davis were fighting Titamon, when suddenly, MagnaAngemon shot a blast of light directly at TK, blinding him for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally regained sight, he realized that Davis wasn't with him anymore.. in fact, no one was with him, he was plunged into a realm of darkness that seemed to swallow up even the holiest of light.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Takeru pulled up to the Kamiya residence within 5 minutes of leaving his house... 5 miles away.  
  
Kari stood up and watched a streak of light blur into her driveway. TK jumped out of the car and almost ran over Kari in his rush. Sweat dropping, Kari nervously looked at TK. "Hi TK... glad you could make it..."  
  
TK felt ashamed of himself, for he had to endanger the one moment in his life that really mattered, the one point in an eternity that could never be mended together... love. "I'm sorry, Kari, my brother and I had a little pep talk before I left the house earlier."  
  
"And did this chit chat have anything to do with me Takeru?"  
"Erm.. well..."  
Kari gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, were gonna be late to the movie, you can tell me later."  
TK's face turned crimson red as he realized what just happened. "Yeah, good idea."  
  
  
//After the movie (heck, I cant think of a good scene at the movies =)  
  
TK swore never to go to see that movie again. I mean, how the heck can George Lucas make such a crappy film? (Sorry SW fans!) "So Kari, did you like the movie?"  
"To tell you the truth TK, I was never into Star Wars."  
"Good, there's more interesting stuff to be interested in, like you."  
Kari's blushed as TK leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, much like the one that she had given him earlier that day. Deep inside her mind, Kari couldn't have been in more apprehension, if TK was ready to commit himself to her, that meant only one thing: the time had come.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
TK searched high and low for any sign of his friends, what troubled him the most was that he had this uneasy feeling deep inside his soul that he had never felt before.... It felt like there was a mission that he had to do, but his mind just couldn't comprehend it.  
  
"Matt! Tai! Patamon! Kari! Anybody there!"  
"No TK... no one's here to save your worthless hope. It's only between you and me, child of hope!"  
"Titamon! Where did you come from!"  
"I am one of many forms, places, thoughts, and emotions. Everything you see here and have seen in you life is a grand allusion, and now you must accept your destiny, and become the one true being that you have been born to be..."  
"And who would that be?"  
"ME!"  
With that Titamon lunged at TK and engulfed him with his mouth. TK suddenly lost all feeling of his body, it was only his soul fighting this monster, and he didn't think that he would stand a chance against this fiend.  
"What do you want from me!?" yelled TK in anguish, "I have nothing that you would want!"  
"Poor child, you have yet to comprehend the terror that awaits your soul!"  
  
After that, TK suddenly lost all control over his body, all he owned was his soul, the one true thing that he knew Titanmon would never control. But what did he want from him? Why had this creature chosen him to be?  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"TK, I've been wondering..."  
"Yeah Kari?"  
  
TK and Kari were at the park about 2 hours after the movie, he had planned something that never could be met in the true life that he had lived, but yet, he could control the overwhelming emotions that would come afterwards...  
  
"You've been really nice to me lately."  
"And?"  
"Too nice."  
  
Oh boy thought Takeru... here it comes... the point of no return.. Kari had picked up the hints that he have gave her, and she finally put 2 and 2 together.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means, Takeru-san?"  
"Yeah Kari, it does."  
Tears started to run down Kari's eyes as her suspicions were confirmed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have helped you TK!"  
"Kari, we both know that nothing we try to stop this will work... We've discussed this 3 years ago."  
"I know.. but there's always hope." Kari grabbed TK tightly, never wanting to let go.. attempting to let fate fall aside...  
  
TK felt the same, he hugged Kari back, knowing that this might be the last time he saw her. "Listen Kari, before my soul has turned to the dark..."  
"Yeah Takeru?"  
"... I want you to know that no matter what happens inside my savage soul..."  
"Mrmm hmm..."  
"... that I will always love you."  
"Oh TK..."  
  
TK and Kari gazed deep into one another's eyes, deep in love, never wanting to let go, always together in sprit... giving one another the kiss that any high school senior would want for their girl.. the kiss of forever...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kari felt a sharp chill up her spine... she had sensed something that wasn't right. "Guys, I think something terrible has happened to TK!"  
  
Matt instantly D3ed Yolei, who had already transferred back to the Real World. "Yolei, I want you to locate Takeru!"  
"Who's Takeru?"  
"Argh... Yolei... TK! FIND TK!"  
"Oh! TK! I'm not use to using his real name"  
Matt facefaults, "Just find him."  
"Okay, okay, just don't get your knickers in a twist... TK is currently located at Sector 12, Gamma 45. I'll transport you guys there now."  
  
In a flash, Matt, Tai and Kari and their Digimon were transported to a dark cave.  
  
"Guys, you hear that?" Asked Kari "It sounds like Titanmon! Gatomon, you'd better Digivolve!"  
  
"Wait! That might cause Titanmon to react, the best we can do right now is wait and see what were up against. For all we know, Titanmon might be holding TK hostage, and if we attack , we might hurt him." Argued Matt.  
  
"Good point. But for now, we should contact the other DigiDestined and tell them of our... problem." Tai reached for his D3 and IMed Yolei about their predicament. Yolei responded, telling them that she would be there with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon within half an hour. "Great Yolei... just great. Now guys, what do we do?"  
  
"Come over here Tai, It's a good view of Titanmon... he's acting kind of... strange."  
Tai climbed the ledge that Kari was leaning on, and peered down over the now confusing scene of Titanmon. "Geez he seems to be arguing with himself."  
  
"I have nothing that you would want!"  
"Poor child, you have yet to comprehend the terror that awaits your soul!"  
  
"Oh Gosh! Is that who I think it is!?" gasped Kari  
"No... it can't be! Could it?"  
  
Down below Titanmon was suddenly engulfed in a halo of dark light, and emerged as... TK.  
  
"TK?" all the other's gasped in astonishment  
  
Kari looked back to see that the rest of the crew of the DigiDestined had arrived ahead of schedule.  
  
"It's not just TK... It's Titanmon. He has been able to take control of TK's body." explained Izzy " My analysis tells me that Titanmon has been able to take over bodies, sort of like Ken's black rings awhile back, and control their minds. The problem is that Titanmon can destroy the host at any time of his will. At the same time, he can release the essence of the host, leaving it's body for any amount of time he chooses, or remove himself completely."  
  
"Yes Izzy, I'm sure that's all very nice, you can explain what you meant later, but what do we do with Titanmon here? I mean Kari- Hey, where's Kari!?"  
  
The others gasped as their eyes met Kari on the battlefield next to Titanmon.. or TK.. whoever it was.  
  
"TK listen to me! I know you can hear me in there! You have to fight him, I know your will, I know your soul! You can win this fight with your hope TK! Just try!"  
  
"I'm sorry little one, but I have much more important things to do- ACK! KARI! RUN! GO! HE's TOO STRONG FOR ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"No TK! I wouldn't leave you! Not on your life! TK! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
A sudden light burst from Kari's chest, as did for TK's. The light engulfed Both souls, rejecting Titanmons. A sudden voice boomed above their heads....  
  
TK... KARI... YOU TWO HAVE PROVEN YOUR FAITH IN ONE ANOTHER, TOGETHER YOU WILL BE, BUT AFTER THE 6TH CHANGE OF TIME, TK MUST RETURN TO THE RIGHTFUL PLACE OF HIS SOUL...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
---  
  
Again, I'm really sorry that it's taken me about 3 weeks to write the second part, but at least it's here now! Please R+R! 


End file.
